nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nils (Fire Emblem)
Nils is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He is a half-Manakete of the ice tribe that takes the form of a blue-haired boy during the game and one of the few dragons to survive The Scouring, along with his sister Ninian. Nils also makes an appearance as a playable character in Fire Emblem Heroes. History Nils and his sister were born and raised in Ilia. During the Scouring, their mother Aenir was kidnapped and taken away from her family causing their father, Nergal, to go search for her, but he could not do so with infant children in tow. After waiting for Nergal in some ruins near the Dragon's Gate on Valor, The Dread Isle, they eventually decided to pass through the Dragon's Gate, as they were told to do if Nergal did not return for them in 10 days. Years later, he and Ninian were lured from the world beyond the Dragon's Gate by Nergal, now corrupted by his dark magic, deprived of his memories of them, and ignorant of his original purpose. Drained of quintessence, Nils was forced to take the guise of a blue-haired boy, along with his sister Ninian. Nergal planned on using both to open the Dragon's Gate and bring dragons back into the world, although he and Ninian quickly escaped and were pursued across Elibe as a result. Finally taking refuge in an inn in Khathelet, the Black Fang agents sent by Nergal apprehend his sister, Ninian, and Nils is evicted for being hunted by the assassins. Nils pleads for aid from Lyn and her group, and she, along with himself, Lucius, and Eliwood, they rescue Ninian from the Black Fang. Lyn and her group then proceed to retrieve Nini's Grace from Ursula's subordinate, Beyard, and then travels with them for the remainder of her journey. Nils makes his second appearance in the climax of the first visit of the Dragon's Gate, where he intervenes in Nergal's summoning of a Fire Dragon and breaks Ninian from her trance. Together they depart, with Ephidel consumed by the Fire Dragon and Nergal gravely wounded by Lord Elbert. Back in Badon, Nils transfers his power to Ninian, allowing her to fight alongside Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn. The result leaves him drained, and he faints in the fortress between Ostia and Thria. Eventually, Nils becomes the army's fortune teller, replacing a weary Hannah, who complained about her service to the Lycia lords regularly after visiting Valor. After retrieving the Fire Emblem, Bern's treasure, from the Shrine of Seals, as well as defeating the remaining Four Fang member (Lloyd or Linus), Ninian and Nils are confronted by Nergal, fully revitalized after gathering the quintessence of the major Black Fang members. Ninian transfers her current abilities to Nils and departs with Nergal to ensure his safety. Nils, heartbroken by Ninian's departure, is completely dumbfounded and stricken with grief after Eliwood gains possession of Durandal and slays an ice dragon that attacks the four. Durandal's abilities activate and slay the dragon almost instanteously, but to the lords' horror, they find that their actions had resulted in the death of Ninian, and the secret of the siblings is revealed by Nergal as Ninian slowly dies in Eliwood's arms. Nils' reaction is evident in the aftermath of the event. Back on Valor, where the group prepares to assault the Dragon's Gate in order to defeat Nergal's morphs and foil his plot to resurrect dragons, Nils returns to the party as a bard, assisting the group to make amends for being partly responsible for Ninian's demise. Finally, back in the Dragon's Gate, Ninian is resurrected by Bramimond and she seals two of the three dragons summoned by Nergal with his dying breath. Together with Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, Athos, and the others chosen by the Tactician, they manage to slay the remaining dragon. With the dragons sealed and Nergal's and Limstella's death marking the disbanding of the Black Fang and the end of his Morph armies, Nils and Ninian are finally able to depart from the human realm, but now knowing that there could be a chance that humans and dragons could live together peacefully, before the Scouring. In an alternative ending, Ninian remains with Eliwood for a brief but joyful life with her love, leaving Nils to return sorrowfully, yet happy that his sister will be happy with Eliwood. In both endings, Nils returns and seals the Dragon's Gate from the other side, ensuring that the Dragon's Gate would never be opened again. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Category:Playable characters Category:Manaketes Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters